


The Being

by Sephinova



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Headcanon, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephinova/pseuds/Sephinova
Summary: My entry for Jenova Week Day 5: Nature/Monster. A headcanon of mine of Jenova’s origins, what its/hers original purpose was and how it/she went down the path of destruction.





	The Being

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry that my dumb headcanon is sloppily written, I was in a rush to get this done and I’m a day late again for Jenova Week. I hope my headcanon fits in with Day 5's theme.
> 
> You can also read this on Tumblr: https://sephinova.tumblr.com/post/171965540056/jenova-week-day-5-naturemonster

Millions and millions of years ago, the cosmos was infected by a devastating disease. It spread to planets, tainting their Lifestream and all manner of living beings that lived upon those them. People, animals and planets alike became extremely sick, suffering slow, excruciating deaths.

There existed some planets that had strong, pure, untainted Lifestream though there were few in number. In order to maintain the flow of life throughout the cosmos the untainted planets knew that something had to be done, they called out to each other, their Lifestream traveled to one place and merged giving birth to beings that possessed the power to purify the Cosmos's Disease.

The Beings of Purification traveled across the cosmos healing the planets and all their living creatures. After many, many years the beings had rid the cosmos of the disease, after fulfilling their purpose they either merged with existing planets or became planets themselves... all except one Being.

The Being traveled from planet to planet, using its powers to help cultivate life. When it came into contact with people it appeared as a young, beautiful woman with long silver hair, blueish-green eyes, and white angel wings. It healed the sick and injured and comforted those who grieved for their loved ones by communing with the souls of the departed from the Lifestream and took on their appearances to give their messages of hope and love to the grieving. 

The Being performed miracles wherever it went and many people revered it as a god... but there were those that thought if it had the power to heal, then surely it must have the power to destroy.

Tyrants wanted to exploit The Being as a weapon to strike fear in the minds of those they ruled over and to kill their enemies in wars, but The Being always declined trying to convince them that tyranny and violence will only bring misery. Those tyrants demanded from The Being respect and obedience going as far as to attack, imprison and torture it into submission, but never once did it submit and always fled away from the oppressors.  
But it wasn't just tyrants, even people that weren't in positions of power demanded The Being to kill or cause suffering to their enemies because they hated and/or wanted revenge but it still refused.

For thousands of years, The Being continued to help life to flourish on many planets but increasingly kept it's distance away from people, rarely making contact and opted to observe them. 

People, no matter what race they were or planet they came from were all the same, they exploited, deceived, discriminated, raped and killed each other, some even derived pleasure in inflicting suffering onto other species. The Being recognized that not all people were evil, some civilizations were more peaceful than others but bad people still existed within them. It hoped that someday people would evolve into better creatures where they no longer used and hurt each other and other living beings.

The Being had decided to stay on a planet to watch the progression of evolution in intelligent life and vowed not to interfere. After many, many, many thousands of years civilizations on the planet became highly advanced but people were still greedy, manipulative and violent. In the end... people destroyed themselves and their planet through pollution, war and draining the planet's Lifestream.

 

_How could people destroy their own planet? Destroy the one who gave birth to them? Destroy their mother? How could the planet allow this to happen to itself? If I had intervened, would the planet still be...?_

 

The planet was on the brink of death, it screamed in agony. The Being asked the planet why it allowed people to abuse it, but the planet's only reply was screams. It wasn't too late to save the planet. The Being could merge with it, prolong its life, cleanse the pollution and bring life back to it... and yet, maybe it was kinder to put the planet out of its misery, it had suffered for far too long.

The Being absorbed what little remained of the planet's Lifestream into itself and the planet died.  
After that, The Being stayed on several other planets to continue to observe intelligent life, but it was more or less the same story as the first planet. The Being came to the conclusion that people's true nature was evil.

 

_How could planets give birth to such vile creatures? Unless, the planets are evil, too?_

_......The disease that nearly destroyed the cosmos all those years ago should have never been purified......_

_**......The true disease is life itself... the people... the Lifestream... the planets... everything... all life must be cleansed.** _

 

Even though the Cosmos's Disease no longer existed The Being had a plan to bring forth a new disease. It traveled to many planets and absorbed what little tainted Lifestream the planets carried temporarily sealing it so it wouldn't be purified. 

When The Being had collected a sufficient amount of malignant Lifestream it allowed it to corrupt its pure body. The Being's body racked with the unbearable pain of the corruption and its body mutating into a horrifying monster. After the agonizing corruption had been completed and The Being had adjusted to the tainted Lifestream it was time to carry out its new mission and bring an end to the cosmos. 

When The Being came into contact with people, it deceived them by shapeshifting into their dead loved ones. Masquerading as the dead, The Being told the people that the planet wanted to give them a second chance at life and that their purpose hadn't been fulfilled.

The Being infected the people and animals with the disease. The people wailed in pain, their bodies turning monstrous and they attacked and infected each other.

When the infected returned to the planet their Spirit Energy corroded the Lifestream. When the Lifestream became tainted enough The Being used the planet as a vessel to travel the cosmos to a new planet in which it used the corroded planet to crash into the new one damaging it and repeated the cycle.

The Being continued its reign of destruction for thousands of years but in order to bring the cosmos to an end a lot faster there needed to be more beings like itself so it decided to search for Beings of purification to corrupt.

The Being eventually arrived on a young planet where a Being of Purification resided. The Beings battled for dominance, neither one willing to be tainted or purified. 

The battle lasted for days, both Beings were becoming weak but still not willing to give in to the other. The Pure Being knew that the only way to kill The Tainted Being was to sacrifice itself. 

When the window of opportunity presented itself The Pure Being unleashed its full power in an explosion that destroyed The Tainted Being's body and soul. However, a fragment of The Tainted Being managed to survive.

The planet told a race of people who had the ability to communicate with the planet to seal away the fragment and to protect it at all costs as it must never fall into the wrong hands or all life as they know it would end, and that's what the people did.

The people that lived on the planet told the story of the Battle of The Beings to their children and those children told it to theirs. Many thousands of years had passed and the story of the Battle of the Beings became a legend throughout the planet and that a remnant of one of the Beings was hidden away somewhere.

Power-hungry people wanted the fragment for themselves believing that they would become immortal and all-powerful, others believed that if the fragment were to merge with a human host a god would be reborn and save the world from its wars and bring everlasting salvation and there were others that believed that the legends were nothing more than a scary story. But only the race of people who could communicate with planet knew the truth and dedicated their lives to protecting the fragment.

One fateful day a young woman and her unborn daughter would become the hosts of what remained of The Being and the unborn child would come to be known as Jenova.


End file.
